


Ticket to the Moon

by Tarlan



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-03-01
Updated: 1994-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Maverick falls for Jester, he knows he is putting his career on the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miramar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129877) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Dovetails with Miramar.  
> Published in **Uncharted Waters 11** in 1994

Commander Richard 'Jester' Hetherly dropped the pile of test papers onto his desk in resignation. The paperwork was never as interesting as the practical assignments but, unfortunately, of equal importance. He ran a hand through short, dark hair as he stared down at the top copy and mumbled to himself.

"I need a haircut."

All the pilots in this current class looked like hippies in his eyes but then they had never served in Vietnam. There you kept your hair cropped short to make the delousing easier. During his only tour of duty in 'Nam he'd been seconded to the Air Force flying escort duty over the green canopy of Vietnam's forests. He'd much prefer to have stayed with the Navy for at least he would have had a comfortable, clean bed on-board ship to go home to after each mission, one that did not come complete with its own ecosystem of bugs in varying sizes. The thought of some of the creatures he'd found between the sheets still made his skin crawl.

He glanced around the small office. It's non-descriptive beige walls were sparsely populated with pictures of jets and aircraft carriers. It wasn't opulent by any stretch of the imagination. Functional was the term he usually applied. The desk was placed immediately in line with the door, and cupboards made of the same mahogany veneer, lined the walls to either side. Every now and then an upper body silhouette caught his eye as it passed along the length of the opaque glass that separated him from the corridor. Hetherly glanced up at the clock situated above the door. 09:00. He took a packet of cigarettes from the top right-hand drawer and shook one loose from the pack. Moments later he was inhaling deeply, savoring the taste and waiting for that initial heady sensation. The first drag of the day was always the best. He exhaled slowly, watching the blue-gray smoke curl up towards the ceiling, then he carefully placed the lighted cigarette in the recess on the ashtray and commanded his attention back to the job in hand. These papers had to be assessed before the afternoon session and he couldn't put them off any longer.

An hour later a knock on the door brought welcome relief.

Hetherly frowned as the latest recruit to the Top Gun training staff entered his office. Lieutenant Pete 'Maverick' Mitchell had arrived barely more than a week before. He had requested this posting at the top flight training school as a reward for his part in defending the US Kitty Hawk. During the battle he had taken out two Russian Migs intent on destroying the aircraft carrier. Mitchell strode across the room, stood to attention in front of Hetherly's desk and saluted crisply. Hetherly's eyes were drawn momentarily to the dark lock of hair that tumbled over the younger man's forehead and he felt a sudden tingling sensation deep in the pit of his stomach but savagely crushed the errant thoughts before Mitchell could read them on his face.

"At ease, Lieutenant."

"Sir, I would like permission to take an F-5 out of operation. It didn't feel good. There was a vibration."

Hetherly frowned. Mitchell didn't need his permission to send a craft to maintenance. It was every pilot's right so there had to be an ulterior motive for this visit.

"I have no objections. Is that all?"

A small smile crossed his face as Mitchell shuffled slightly. So there was another reason.

"We're going down the club tonight to celebrate Reynold's promotion. I thought you might care to join us."

Hetherly lowered his gaze from the bright, expectant eyes and took a deep breath. Over the past four years he had managed to avoid most of the local scene attending only those functions that required his official presence. He wasn't the 'party' type. He rubbed the scar that marred his left temple, a grim reminder of the last time he had allowed himself to get too drunk. Nervous shuffling brought his attention back to the sturdy figure and he felt his eyes drawn into the other's deep blue depths.

"Maybe some other time."

The bright eyes dimmed and dropped from his in disappointment. Hetherly experienced a sudden surge of remorse as Mitchell gave the customary response and turned away, his lips tightening into a thin line as he relented.

"Maverick." Pete Mitchell was partly through the door when he heard his call sign. He turned back. "What time tonight? Just in case I change my mind."

Mitchell smiled broadly. "20:30 hours."

********************

It was 20:15. Hetherly pulled on a dark tee shirt and a pair of close-fitting black jeans. He paused to study himself in the bedroom's full length mirror. The tee shirt emphasized his broad shoulders then tapered down across a flat stomach where it disappeared into the black denim. The whole effect made his hips appear narrow. He turned slightly to study the gentle curve of his rear as it swept down to rest above strong, muscular legs. Regular work-outs had kept him in good shape but it wasn't his physique that caused a frown to crease his forehead. He wasn't used to seeing himself look so casual.

"What am I doing? I'm too old for this shit."

He started to pull off the tee shirt but stopped when he heard the deep-throated roar of a powerful engine. He waited with the tee shirt bunched around his upper torso, arms crossed, poised to complete the action of yanking it over his head, and listened intently. The sound of boots on gravel preceded the sudden ringing of his front door bell. Hetherly dropped the edge of the tee shirt.

"Damn."

He tucked the tee shirt back into his jeans as he crossed the lounge to the front door. Hetherly was not suprised to find Pete Mitchell on his door-step.

"Thought I'd drop by and offer you a lift." Mitchell smiled broadly at the unusual sight of Hetherly out of uniform. "I see you're ready to go."

Hetherly sighed, he couldn't back out now. He glanced at the powerful Suzuki parked carelessly across the path. Maverick had traded in his old bike for this new machine soon after arriving back at Miramar.

"I'll get my jacket."

The noise from the bar rushed at him from all sides as he stepped into the crowded interior. There was a fleeting desire to turn and make a run for it but he gritted his teeth and followed Mitchell to a bar that was two-deep with people waiting to be served. Pete stopped on the outskirts and turned to him.

"First one's on me."

While Maverick got in the round, Hetherly scanned the bar area. Everywhere he turned his eyes caught a surprised look from a colleague followed quickly by a welcoming grin. A light tap on his shoulder drew his attention back to the bar and he accepted the beer gratefully from the arm that appeared between the bodies surrounding him, taking a sip of the cold liquid. As they pushed their way through the crowd towards some seats occupied by other full-time instructors, voices bearing his name brushed across his hearing.

"Hey, Jester's here."

Hetherly glanced over to Reynold's who was proudly displaying his new rank. He leaned across the table offering his hand. The hand was clasped and shaken none too gently.

"Congratulations, Dave."

Hetherly released himself from the strong handshake and slid into an empty seat by the window. He smiled when he found himself opposite his boss, Mike 'Viper' Metcalfe. The surprise on his commander's face quickly turned to pleasure.

As the evening progressed Rick Hetherly found himself relaxing. He had forgotten how good it was to leave rank behind and enjoy time with colleagues rather than subordinates. He found himself laughing at Reynold's attempt to balance a full beer glass on his head - and failing miserably. Silly jokes, old anecdotes and stories of past glory both in the air and on the ground filled the time. By 22:30 he had lost count of the number of Budweisers that had passed through his hands. He sank back into his seat and let his mind wander as conversations carried on around him.

"Rick? You okay?"

"I think I'm drunk" he murmured.

The flash of perfect white teeth on the beautiful face swimming in front of him brought an answering smile that seemed to light up Hetherly's features, adding a sparkle to the dark eyes. Mitchell felt his own smile falter in awe as he read the emotion so plainly expressed and he felt his heart flip in joy.

"I think it's time I took you home."

Hetherly found himself being pulled out of his seat and supported through the crowd. The fresh air hit him like a fist and he felt the nausea rise.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh no you're not. Just breath deeply and it'll pass. Wait there, just don't move. I'll go get the bike."

Hetherly looked up into Maverick's smiling face then he closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing until the roar of a motorbike close by made him open them again. At Mitchell's instruction he swung his leg over the pillion and held on tightly to the younger man.

"This'll clear your head. Hold tight."

The cool night air buffeting him as they sped along the desert road running parallel to the main runway brought a sense of exhilaration. It reminded him of the fairground rides he loved so much as a child, a roller coaster journey without the stomach wrenching dives. The air whipped about his face, taking his breath away so he leaned in closer to the warm back for protection, his arms tightening around the firm body. He felt Mitchell slow the bike and lean back against him. They left the airfield behind them and headed out across the flat terrain where streetlights faded out leaving them with only the light of a pale, three-quarter moon. Mitchell pulled over to the side of the road, the engine throbbing beneath them sending strong vibrations through the pillion. The deep booming ticked over for a few more seconds and then died leaving them in silence beneath a canopy of stars.

"My childhood dream was to become an astronaut. Get a ticket to the Moon."

Hetherly smiled as he recognized the same childhood ambition. Neither of them had made it to the moon - as yet - but they had both aimed for the stars. Mitchell climbed off the bike and walked a few paces away staring up into a sky full of pinpoints of light from distant galaxies. He shivered as the cold chill seeped into his bones. The warmth of the other body reached him moments before Hetherly stopped beside him and he turned to study the strong profile that gazed up in wonder. In the pale moonlight he could make out the sharp yet sensitive features of his commanding officer. Some instinct made Hetherly turn his head to face the younger man. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other across the small gap that separated them until the lonely call of a desert predator broke the contact.

"Let's go before we freeze to death."

The journey back to Hetherly's apartment was carried out in silence and passed much too quickly but as the engine died, Mitchell felt the strong, warm arms release him and a small part of him cried inside at the loss. The silence lengthened as neither was prepared to let go of the shared experience. Hetherly cleared his throat and looked back up into eyes that barely concealed their longing for the other.

"Well, thanks for the lift. I'll see you after the weekend."

Mitchell stared into the dark depths as if fighting an internal battle before nodding in defeat. He needed time to think about the older man - and the consequences of letting his heart overrule his head. The thoughts that drifted through his mind were dangerous for both of them and putting those thoughts into action could jeopardize everything he had worked so hard for during his short life. In some strange, inexplicable way he knew Hetherly was attainable but, before he took the plunge he had to make certain it was worth the risk. Mitchell pressed the starter, feeling the bike surge into life beneath him and within seconds he was receding into the distance. Hetherly sighed deeply, turned and walked up the gravel path towards home.

********************

When Hetherly awoke it was late afternoon. He couldn't remember going to sleep having spent most of the night thinking about the younger pilot. He winced and groaned as his sore head made its presence known. Gingerly, he sat up and was wondering what to do with himself when the door bell rang. For a moment he debated whether or not to answer it but at the second insistent ring, he dragged on his dressing gown, hugging the deep, ocean blue toweling material close and made his way to the front door. He had expected to see Mike Metcalfe but was surprised to find Pete Mitchell. The younger man flashed a brilliant smile, his eyes flicking quickly over his semi-dressed Commander.

"I thought I'd drop by to see how you were." He treated Hetherly to another grin. "You can invite me in for coffee."

Hetherly was taken aback by his brashness and stepped aside allowing Mitchell to wander into the lounge. Mitchell frowned as he studied the books and magazines piled high on every available surface. A single photo of a small boy seemed out of place amidst the chaos. He shook his head in amazement.

"I see you're not much of a collector."

Mitchell glanced back at his superior. Upon seeing the confusion on Hetherly's face he gestured around the room at the stacks of books, magazines and photos. Rick's expression brightened as comprehension dawned. He acknowledged the sarcasm with a small laugh, folding his arms around himself in a gesture of self-consciousness. They stood in silence for a moment staring at each other.

"I take mine black with one sugar."

"Right."

Hetherly frowned as he entered the small kitchen. This was the second time Mitchell had gone out of his way to visit him and Hetherly began to wonder if the younger instructor had decided to make it his duty to 'prise Jester out his self-imposed exile' or whether there really was another reason for the sudden interest. Quickly becoming engrossed in the task of making coffee, he failed to hear Mitchell enter the kitchen behind him. He turned around to place the sugar back onto the shelf and nearly dropped the jar as they came face to face. Mitchell reached out to take the jar from Hetherly's hand, their fingers brushing gently before Hetherly pulled his back in confusion. He turned away and attempted to stir the coffee with trembling fingers. Behind him, Mitchell smiled as he placed the sugar jar on the shelf and then leaned back against the wall once more so he could continue his study of the older man.

Mitchell had noticed Hetherly from his very first day at Top Gun. He remembered the strong, velvety voice reciting kill ratios and the deep respect emanating from him as he introduced the head of Top Gun Training to the class. He hadn't felt this way about anyone for a long time and he grimaced as he thought of the way he had used Charlotte 'Charlie' Blackwood as a cover to hide these feelings for his superior. Not even Goose, his co-pilot and friend, had suspected anything. There had been plenty of times when he had wanted Goose to know of his true preferences for men but Goose had not been the most tight-lipped of people. Instead, they all thought he was head over heels in love with Charlie never realizing that the true object of his desire was the seemingly misnamed Jester. However, his relationship with Charlie had gotten out of hand. He had cared for her, more than for any woman he had ever known but it wasn't the same as the depth of feeling he experienced when Hetherly was around. He chuckled as he remembered his hard-earned reputation as a womanizer. What better cover could a homosexual have in the Navy? Mitchell looked up to find dark eyes watching him, a frown creasing the tall forehead. He reached out and took the offered mug.

"Just remembering a practical joke Goose played on the Iceman."

Hetherly smiled as he thought of the young man who had been Maverick's RIO. Goose had been a great one for practical jokes, a lot like himself back in the early days. His death had been a tragic loss. Hetherly wandered back into the lounge and sank down into his favorite chair leaving Mitchell to follow. Covertly, he watched as Mitchell dropped onto the couch opposite, the tanned muscles flexing as the young lieutenant raised the coffee to his lips. Mitchell paused part-way and gazed at his Commander.

"How did you get the call-sign 'Jester'?"

Hetherly sipped slowly at the strong black coffee.

"What you mean is, how did I get named something that sounds so inappropriate?" A devilish smile spread across his features as Mitchell's cheeks reddened in embarrassment but then Hetherly drew a long breath. "I wasn't always such a martinet."

Pete waited but nothing more was forthcoming. Getting Hetherly to open up was like trying to get blood from a stone. "So what happened?"

Hetherly stared at Mitchell but his eyes were focused on some distant memory. The silence lengthened and just as Pete decided he wasn't going to get an answer he saw the dark eyes re-focus on his. Hetherly swallowed.

"'Nam happened."

Carefully, Hetherly placed his coffee onto the side table and sank deeper into the chair and his thoughts. A slight touch on his arm drew him back to find bright, blue eyes inches from his own. His eyes widened slightly as the other's head moved forward and he felt soft lips brush against his gently. The head drew back slightly and Mitchell looked into the dark brown eyes, finding stunned confusion but no disapproval. He moved forward once more, ignoring the hand that tried to push him away, gripping the other man's arms tightly. This time he allowed the kiss to deepen as his tongue swept across the thin lips requesting access. He moaned softly as, finally, the lips beneath his parted and he slid his tongue into the dark, wet cavern to entice the other's tongue to entwine with his. The kiss became more demanding and Mitchell placed a hand behind Hetherly's head to crush their mouths together. When they parted both men were breathing hard. Mitchell reached out and opened the blue robe. He ran fingers across the soft skin and then gently rubbed a dark nipple feeling it tighten beneath his insistent touch then, leaning forward, he sucked the other nipple, sensing the frissons of delight that sang along the nerve endings. Glancing up, he saw Hetherly's head thrown back in abandonment and pulled it back so he could taste the lips once more. He turned Rick's head until he could whisper into his ear.

"Let's go to bed."

Rick felt panic rise as the words brought him back to reality with a bump. This was not some man he had picked up in a bar while on leave. This was a new Trainer under his command. He pulled away, wanting to end this now before it went too far but found he did not have the will to resist the gentle fingers that caressed his skin. Mitchell must have sensed the fear for his calm voice whispered reassurance. He stood up, offering his hand to the older man and, after a moment's hesitation, it was firmly grasped.

Their love-making was slow and gentle as they held each other close, rubbing bodies against one another, fingers tracing patterns of fire across willing flesh. Energy licked along sensitive paths sending them higher and higher until they reached the stars and floated back to Earth. They held on tight as the last shudders died away, the blood still singing in their veins.

Lying in the after-glow, Mitchell pulled Hetherly close and hugged him.

"I came back for you."

Rick pushed away from the warm body so he could look directly into Mitchell's eyes.

"I don't understand why. You took a big risk, I mean, what if I wasn't..." Hetherly tailed off with a small shrug. He hadn't taken a man to bed in almost a year and certainly never at Miramar. "How did you know...?"

Mitchell turned on his brightest grin.

"I didn't know... at least not until yesterday, although I'd had my suspicions." He caught Hetherly's frown and instantly surmised his fear. "Oh, it's nothing you did or said." Pete shook his head and smiled as another frown darkened Hetherly's features. "It's only obvious to those who feel the same way."

It was Pete Mitchell's turn to frown. "You and Viper were lovers once."

It wasn't a question. Hetherly allowed his head to drop back onto Pete's shoulder.

"It was a long time ago."

"Did you love him?"

Mitchell felt Hetherly smile against his shoulder. "No, then it was lust and excitement. Now all I feel is respect and friendship."

Pete brushed his lips across the short, dark hair and soft skin. "And what do you feel for me?" "I... don't know. I haven't had time to take it all in."

"You must have felt something or you would never have let this happen." Mitchell felt his lover withdraw from him slightly. "No, don't answer that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so pushy."

Hetherly turned in Pete's arms until they lay face to face. "I liked you from day one. You were so self-assured, so... cocky... but you and Charlie seemed to be an item." Hetherly laughed. "But even if you had made a pass at me, I don't believe in teacher/pupil relationships, so...". He shrugged.

Mitchell laughed. "Then it's lucky I'm on your side of the blackboard now."

They settled back into each other's arms with Hetherly's hand draped carelessly across Mitchell's chest. Pete reached over and gently lifted the hand by the wrist. He brought it to his lips, kissed each finger in turn and placed it back. The comfortable silence lengthened as they began to doze. Just as he was falling into sleep Mitchell spoke softly.

"I don't want this to be a one-night stand."

Hetherly hugged him tightly and then closed his eyes and slept.

********************

When Mitchell opened his eyes his gaze fell upon the sleeping man lying curled up against his side. The hand was still draped across his torso, the sleep-softened face against his shoulder. Mitchell felt a strange sensation as if hundreds of butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. He wanted to laugh and sing but instead he pulled the warm body closer and hugged Hetherly tightly. Hetherly snuffled and tightened his own grip but in doing so he jarred his memory. The shock of realizing there was another body in his bed awoke him but the fear lapsed into insignificance as his eyes were captured by Mitchell's. Smiling in contentment, Hetherly relaxed back into his lover's arms only to be rudely shaken.

"Jesus, look at the time!" Hetherly lay back and watched as Mitchell scrambled from the bed, frantically pulling on his clothes. "I don't know why you're looking so smug. Viper's expecting us both at 10:30."

"What?"

"That's what I came round for yesterday, to pass on the message. Only I got a little distracted..."

Mitchell stopped and stared at the naked body. The stark, white sheet wrapped around Hetherly's lower body merely served to enhance the erotic sight of lightly tanned flesh pulled taut over a strong, masculine torso.

"God..."

Mitchell snapped out of his trance but couldn't stop himself from crawling back onto the bed. He leaned over and took the slightly parted lips in a deep and sensuous kiss. His hands tracing their way down the muscular chest to slide across the abdomen and then under the sheet. Mitchell pulled back slightly when a hand stopped his from sinking lower.

"It's 10.06 and it takes 15 minutes to get to Top Gun." Hetherly grinned as he watched the calculations flit across Mitchell's features. Pete shook his head.

"There isn't enough time for what I want to do." The boyish face took on a solemn expression. No matter what had been said last night, promises made in the dark were often broken in the light of day. "Will there be another time?"

Hetherly smiled and whispered seductively as he moved forward to nuzzle one ear. "All the time you want."

********************

Time passed quickly with days full of battle simulations and nights full of passion. Both men were careful not to reveal their affair to anyone and remained remote with one another during the daylight hours. There wasn't any sense in the Navy laws that forbid their kind of relationship but detection would destroy their careers as surely as if they had betrayed their country.

Mitchell almost laughed aloud as the excitement emanating from his lover reached him. Flying was almost better than sex. The flying gear wasn't comfortable but, after so many years, neither of them noticed. Mitchell gave the OK sign and followed Hetherly's F-5 onto the runway. Today, he would be Jester's wingman and was surprised to realize how little he minded. He would have been reluctant to take this position with any other pilot. Almost instinctively, he followed the other F-5 on a roller coaster ride that ranged from less than thirty feet above the desert floor to swooping dives through rocky canyons. Eventually, Hetherly eased back and they flew in perfect formation awaiting their prey. The F-14's had taken off several minutes ago and were now searching for the smaller jets. Mitchell saw them first.

"Jester, two bogeys at four o'clock."

"Roger, Maverick. Let's go have some fun."

Hetherly banked sharply to the left around a huge plateau that seemed to grow out of the desert floor. The force flattened him against the seat as if an large weight had been thrown at him but the pressure eased off as he finished the turn and straightened up. They raced past the F-14's at Mach 1 and Jester grinned as he heard Maverick's whoop of delight as the startled Tomcats broke formation. Cries of 'What the hell was that?', 'Where did they go?' filled the airways.

********************

The sound of Motown was drifting from Mitchell's quarters as Hetherly wandered up the path. He paused on the doorstep, biting his lower lip as he considered again the possible consequences should they be caught. Earlier they had learned that Charlie had requested reassignment back to Miramar - and Pete Mitchell. She was due to arrive the following day and, against his better judgment, Hetherly acquiesced to his lover's demand to be together one more time for it could be weeks before he managed to persuade her to go back to Washington.

It wasn't Charlie's imminent arrival that set his sixth sense tingling, it was the bearer of the information. The Pentagon Security officer had arrived out of the blue with an excuse about checking Top Gun security that was too feeble to be believed. There had to be an ulterior motive yet, despite his trepidation, Hetherly liked the man. Commander Franklin seemed to be a genuinely nice guy but then, that could have been an act to lower his guard. He took a deep breath. He had no choice in the matter. He would do whatever his love asked of him.

Hetherly knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and he felt his innards melt as he was welcomed with a melting, wide smile. Pete almost dragged his lover through the door, kicking it closed behind him and his mouth was on Rick's before they had moved more than a few feet. Hetherly didn't resist as his jacket was pushed from his shoulders to fall carelessly to the floor. He shoved it into the dark corner of the hallway as hands moved to pull down the zip of his green flight suit. He hadn't found time to change since the afternoon flying session. Hetherly stopped Mitchell before he could push the suit below his hips.

"Not here."

Mitchell smiled, his eyes bright with wanting, his breath coming in rapid pants. Gently, he took Hetherly's hand in his own and led him up the narrow stairway towards the bedroom. They closed the door and continued to peel the clothes from each other's body. Finally, they stood naked at arm's length, eyes traveling across muscular torso and down to where manhood was shamelessly displayed. They reached out to each other, hands pulling the other close, gentleness losing the battle against the urge to seize and dominate. Mitchell stretched languorously and then settled back into his lover's arms. As he listened to the strident voice of Diana Ross proclaiming her love, his thoughts reached back to earlier that day. Flying with Hetherly had been exhilarating. As usual, Jester had arranged for the most adept but volatile student team to act as wingman for a less accomplished unit with predictable results. He chuckled as a new thought drifted into his head.

"Is there always one like me in every class?"

Hetherly smiled as he recalled how many times he had seen a wingman abandon his lead, usually to the detriment of both. Maverick had abandoned a fellow pilot, Hollywood, during a similar exercise during his own Top Gun training. It had been a simple task for Jester to out-maneuver the less skillful Hollywood and slip in behind Maverick's Tomcat. Maverick and Goose hadn't even realized he was there until it was too late.

"There's usually one hot shot in the bunch."

Mitchell leaned up onto one elbow and looked into his lover's face with a teasing expression on his own.

"So I'm a hot shot, am I?" He leaned over and kissed the smiling lips, his hand tracing a path across Hetherly's taut abdomen and up to caress one nipple as the kiss deepened. He drew away, breathing hard. "Well, I've got a hot shot right here for you."

Mitchell pulled his lover into a tight embrace and sighed as strong arms enfolded him. He began to grind his hips against Hetherly and arched back his head as Rick alternately kissed and licked his sensitive throat. His last thought before lust drove sentience beyond reach mirrored the words of the Motown song that played softly in the background.

'Ain't no mountain high enough, Ain't no valley low enough, Ain't no river wide enough, To keep me from you.'

Mitchell watched Hetherly light up a cigarette and frowned. Rick noticed.

"I know what you're gonna say but I have cut down a lot for you"

Mitchell's eyes softened and he smiled, snuggling up to his lover. Maybe, in time, he would be able to convince Hetherly to quit smoking altogether but, for now, he would be patient. They lay together quietly listening as the next track from the Motown album drifted up the stairs. Hetherly started suddenly.

"What's up?"

"I thought I heard a car pull up outside."

Mitchell glanced at the bedside clock and smiled. "20:40. That's my next door neighbor arriving home. He works the middle shift." Mitchell eased himself up onto one elbow and looked down into the anxious face. "You're getting paranoid."

"Well, that Pentagon guy arriving out of the blue makes me nervous. I'm sure he's here for something."

Mitchell chuckled and began to caress the silky skin across Hetherly's chest. As he felt Hetherly relax against him, Mitchell rolled on top. He gently but firmly removed the cigarette from his lover's hand and stubbed it out in the ashtray by the side of the bed. The first time tonight had been almost frantic, this time there would be more control, more tenderness. Mitchell felt his need for the man beneath him build like a fire within. He felt dizzy as all his senses centered on the vibrant, warm body that moved slowly under his. He could feel the hardening organ press against his stomach and against his own aroused sex. He wrapped his legs around his lover's, pressing them ever tighter together until it seemed as if he had become an extension of his lover. The sheet slipped down with each motion of Mitchell's hips against the firm body beneath him. All thoughts slowly being driven away until his whole being was focused on his lover. The hot night air and their exertions caused sweat to bead on their skin. Hetherly moaned in pleasure as he felt a warm sensation spreading out from his groin through his thighs and stomach. He was on the edge of losing himself when his mind registered a sudden rise in volume and increased light in the room. He turned his face towards the door.

Hetherly tried to push his lover off but Mitchell held him tighter, eventually he found his voice.

"Pete!"

The expression of disbelief on Charlie Blackwood's face was unmistakable. No-one moved as, in the background, Diana Ross proclaimed how she was 'Still Waiting'.

"Charlie?"

She stared at Pete Mitchell's flushed face, illuminated by the light spilling from the hallway, his body perspiring from recent activity, the damp hair plastered across his forehead in a way that was so reminiscent of her own passionate nights in his arms. As her gaze turned to the other man in his bed, Mitchell pulled the sheet up over his lover and rolled off, placing his own body between her and Rick. The protective movement and it's meaning were not lost on Charlie. Her face collapsed as this final evidence of betrayal made itself known and with a harsh sob she turned on her heel and fled from the room. From the window, Hetherly watched as another car pulled up and the Pentagon Security officer, Commander Franklin, jumped out. He watched as Charlie collapsed into the man's embrace and was led to the passenger seat of her own car. As Franklin took the driver's seat and drove off, his lips tightened as the full impact hit him. They had been found out. Now, there were only two options open to them - they could wait for the MP's to arrive or they could desert.

"I love you."

Hetherly turned to face the younger pilot as the words reached him and he smiled gently. "I'll say I coerced you. They may be more lenient with you then. They may even let you remain a pilot."

"No." Hetherly looked up at the quiet but firm refusal. "I love flying. It's all I ever wanted to do but it means nothing without you."

"You know what they'll do to you. To us!"

"It's a risk we both took willingly. I don't wanna lose you, Rick. I love you."

Hetherly felt his heart melt in his chest at the sincerity in his lover's pleading eyes. He opened his arms and sighed as he was embraced by a warm, solid body. Hetherly rubbed his cheek against the damp hair, pulled back slightly and took the soft lips in a deeply sensual but passionless kiss. He pushed the other to arm's length and stared into the bright, blue eyes.

"Then we'll sit here and wait."

"No. It takes 20 minutes to get here from the base..."

A tiny smile creased the corner of his mouth as he recognized the fear in the other that brought about this need to share one more time. Hands began to glide across his body. Finally, he acceded to his lover's request, knowing this could be the last time they touched. They began to stroke each other softly, running fingers along sweat-slicked muscles. With infinite gentleness, Mitchell maneuvered the other man onto the bed and lay along side him. They kissed once more, tongues battling idly as they savored the unique taste of each other, hands sliding over slippery skin tracing a path of fire from shoulder to waist to thigh. Hetherly drew his younger lover into his arms and held him tightly as they rocked gently towards a slow, fulfilling climax. A cry spilled from his lips as warm fluid jetted between their tightly pressed bodies. Hetherly heard the answering sob and muffled it as he seized the mouth in a hard, soul searing kiss. Panting hard, they released each other from the tight embrace but resisted the urge to bask in the afterglow for there was no telling when the MP's would arrive - and the last thing they wanted was to be caught in the act.

Hetherly pulled on his clothes but did not resist as Mitchell trailed fingers over any exposed flesh. His own fingers caressed his lover's bare chest, teasing the nipples erect before the film of cotton covered them. They moved downstairs and Mitchell stopped the cassette tape, plunging the house into silence. Moments later, the sound of a vehicle approaching brought their heads up.

Mitchell crossed to the door with Hetherly barely two steps behind and opened it expecting to see a jeep load of MP's prepared to take them away. He straightened in surprise as only the familiar shape of Charlie Blackwood stepped from the car.

"Wait here."

Hetherly watched as Mitchell walked towards his former lover, meeting her half-way. The force of the slap knocked Mitchell's head sideways but he took the blow without a murmur. Charlie turned until her eyes met Hetherly's across the expanse of lawn. He didn't look away, suddenly realizing that he was not ashamed of his love for Pete Mitchell, merely afraid of what this might have brought upon them.

Mitchell pushed Hetherly into the house and closed the door firmly behind him.

"There's not going to be any MP's." He allowed a half-smile as he saw the relief in the dark eyes but then a frown returned to his lover's face. "But next time we might not be so lucky." The smile dropped from Mitchell's features. "Franklin said something strange. He said we should leave the Navy... for your sake. It's as if he knew something bad was going to happen to you. It's really weird but..."

"I think he knows about us. I think he's warning us to get out while the going's good."

"So what d'we do?"

"We resign from the Navy and contract ourselves out to some other air force... perhaps Mexico or somewhere in Europe."

Mitchell gazed deeply into his lover's dark eyes, suddenly aware that Hetherly had included him in his future. A smile grew slowly on his face and his eyes shone with the love he felt for the other. As Mitchell stepped into his lover's embrace his thoughts returned to their words in the desert. Perhaps he had not found a ticket to the moon, but then, who needed the moon when they had been handed the stars.

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miramar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129877) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
